


Prince and his Knight

by Rukazaya



Series: [Durarara!!] Shizuo x Izaya (and alternates) drabbles and one shots [19]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delic will wait for his prince's return for all eternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince and his Knight

 

 **Title:**  365 Days Drabble/Sketch Challenge #14 Prince and his Knight  
 **Fandom:** Durarara!!  
 **Rating:**  PG 13  
 **Pairing:** Delic x Hibiya  
 **  
**

“Just a little bit longer, Your Highness.” Delic said, his voice proud and confident, devoid of the sadness that was heavy in his heart. “Just a bit further and we’ll be there.”

The young prince nodded, his head softly on his knight’s back as the blond carried him.

“Aren’t I heavy?” The young prince asked, his voice soft with sleep.

“Of course not! I can carry you all week and walk to the ends of the earth for you!” Delic shouted as he walked on the rubbles. His footing was sure but he hurried. They were running out of time. “Just stay awake a bit longer, Your Highness. We’ll be there in no time.”

The small prince in once white tunic nodded, his once golden cape soiled in burgundy. He simply nodded, too tired to response as he could feel his life blood slowly ooze out of his body. It labored him to stay awake, but he did. For his people, he had to stay awake.

“Delic…?”

“Yes Your Highness?” His knight was in a hurry, trying to get to the castle as fast as possible. But Hibiya knew, he wouldn’t make it. He half smiled, sad that Delic would never see it.

“I hope… when I wake up, you would still be by my side.”

“Always, Your Highness. Always.” Delic’s voice choked a bit as he swallowed a lump.

He felt the body on his back slump and feel lighter.

The knight still walked on to the castle. He still had his duty to fulfill.

Even if it took several hundred years later for them to meet again.


End file.
